dead_ahead_zombie_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
During the game, the player encounters a wide variety of enemies on their way, logging each newly encountered foe in a special journal known as the Zombiepedia, which also records how many unique enemies have been encountered, the total amount of enemies killed, and players' total playtime. While killing all the enemies is not necessary for mission completion, most of the time it's simply unavoidable, as enemies block the path towards the barricade which must be destroyed in order to progress to the next destination. Currently, there are 58 documented (but only 57 encounterable) enemies, and 3 bosses. Some enemies and 1 boss, however, are not listed in the Zombiepedia: Mechanics Similarly to units, every enemy has a set number of parameters that determine how much threat they possess to player. The main characteristics are health, damage, and movement speed. In many more cases than not, the higher every number is, the more dangerous the enemy is as well. Enemies can also have special abilities, varying from various resistances, knockback, critical hits, exploding on death, causing fires, ranged attacks, and even instakilling humans with a little provocation. Almost every enemy's main goal is to destroy the player's bus. Any that don't are likely supporting the others from a distance in some way or another. Almost all zombies will move in a straight and a large majority of them never intentionally target human units, only fighting back if they stand in their way. The same applies to stationary units as well. Almost every marauder will deliberately move to face and attack the closest human unit in their way. The same only applies to a select few stationary units while others will be ignored. Unlike zombies, most marauders will walk around fire pools. Decently sized swarms of enemies (even less with certain enemies, such as most running enemies) can inspire fear into susceptible human units. Some may require more enemies nearby to scare them. If the player takes too long to complete the mission and the barricade hasn't been destroyed yet, a 37-second countdown will begin after a certain period of time. When that timer reaches 0, a large wave of Witches will always appear alongside another large wave of zombies depending on the stage and mission. This will always occur on every regular and challenge missions excluding Mission 1, the very first mission of the game, and Mission 142, the final boss mission where it is replaced with a unique timer towards the end of the battle instead. In stages 1-3, Runners will appear in the waves. In stages 4-8 (excluding missions 140 and 141), Armored Skeletons will appear in the waves. In stage 8 (only missions 140 and 141), Locusts will appear in the waves. With every mission and stage, the amount of zombies appearing during these waves at the end will progressively scale up, becoming more and more dangerous towards the later areas of the game. If the player manages to defeat the horde at the end, all enemies will stop coming altogether, and leave players free to destroy the barricade without any further outside threats. Enemy Types Currently, there are two types of enemies: zombies and marauders. Zombies Zombies are undead beings. They are mindless creatures who have no other goal but to spread the plague by killing living beings. Marauders Marauders are human bandits who have been exposed to the plague for a very long time, with some showing signs of their prolonged infection exposure. Still, they try to survive by fighting off the undead, just like Sheriff Bill and the other units. However, they refuse to cooperate with anyone else and won't hesitate to kill those who intrude their areas. Trivia * Before update 2.7.0, it was possible to trigger a special mechanic called "noise level." Before it was removed, having a lot of ranged units (including Turret) presented on-field and firing at the same time would eventually cause a noise meter to appear. It would slowly increase with continuous shooting and was impossible to be decreased. After the meter was full, small hordes of Zombies would come onto the field. References Category:Game Mechanics Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Marauders Category:Bosses